1. Field
The present invention relates generally to channel estimation in communications systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for improving channel estimation in wireless communication systems.
2. Background
Communications systems are used for transmission of information from one device to another. Prior to transmission, information is encoded into a format suitable for transmission over a communication channel. A wireless signal containing the encoded information is then transmitted over the communication channel. A communication receiver is used to receive the wireless signal.
Typically, the received wireless signal includes a plurality of multipath components. These multipath components are different versions of the wireless signal that are generated by reflections from structures and natural formations. The different multipath components experience degradation from noise as they travel through the communication channel. Thus, each multipath component includes a signal component that corresponds to the transmitted signal and a noise component that does not correspond to the transmitted signal.
Sometimes, a channel estimate is used in a communication receiver. Interference between the multipath components of a wireless signal may make it difficult to obtain an accurate channel estimate. A need exists, therefore, for an improved channel estimation technique in which the effects of multipath interference are minimized.